A Moment Alone
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: All Paige wanted wnted was a moment alone with Henry.


So I don't know what made me think of this, but I just went with it. This fic is part of my Fanfic Day! See, I have some fic's that I've either just came up with, found, or type but never posted, and I decided to just post them all today. I was gonna do it Friday or Saturday, but I had a few issues, and I lost the longest story I ever worked on. I tore up my room looking for that story! I found it though, but I'm not posting it today. I want to finish writing it before I post it, so anyway. I give you, A Moment Alone. By me. The story, not the characters. Well, maybe the lep, nevermind, just read!

* * *

Paige orbed into hers and Henry's apartment. She looked around the kitchen, but didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

"Henry? I'm home- oh!"

Henry picked her up and sat her own the island and immediately kissed her lips hungrily.

"How'd it go with your charge in France?"

"Um," she moaned between kisses, "Fine.. I missed.. you.. Mmh."

Henry chuckled in the kiss as his hand went up the back of her shirt, scooting her closer to him and on the edge of the island. Paige ran her fingers through his hair. She hadn't seen Henry in about a week and a half, and they had only been married for three months.

She missed him like crazy, but magical duties called. She broke the kiss with a frustrated groan and looked up. Just like magical duties called now. Someone was calling her.

"Henry…"

Henry sighed, "Go, I understand."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Paige said.

She kissed him then orbed to whoever was calling her.

Paige appeared in one of her charges houses right in the middle of a demon attack.

"Fireball!"

The fireball shot back at the demon and while he was distracted, Paige ran for cover behind a tipped over table.

"Paige, thank God you're here."

"Ugh, yeah. What happened Christina?" Paige asked.

"Well, I was eating a breakfast burrito, which by the way, is burnt now, and the demon just appeared out of no where."

Paige couldn't help but smile at the food comment. No matter what, Christina's numero uno concern was her food.

"Well, it looks like a lower level demon," Paige explained, "Do you have a potion?"

She suddenly had a bag full of potion vials waved in front of her.

"Well, it's nice to know you're prepared," Paige commented.

She took a couple of potions out.

Paige orbed back home ten minutes later with a bag of taco's since she took her charge back to Taco Bell which was conveniently across the street. She walked into the living area, where Henry was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. Paige walked behind the couch, directly behind him, and put the bag of taco's in his lap then wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck.

"I already ate," she whispered while lightly biting on his neck.

"Tacos?" he questioned with a teasing tone, "Christina?"

He felt the vibrations from Paige's giggling on his neck.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you hi."

Henry moved the tacos over to an empty couch cushion and patted his lap for Paige to come and sit. She happily obliged and immediately began kissing him. He kept one hand on her waist, and used the other to move the bag to the coffee table. He then laid Paige on the couch and adjusted himself on top of her, only breaking he kiss to lay her down. Paige moaned as Henry's hands started to roam under her shirt, and his kisses trailed to a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Henry…"

She could feel his goofy grin against her skin and smiled herself. Just before things really started to get good, a rainbow appeared in the room, and a leprechaun stood before them.

"What the-"

Paige pushed on Henry a little for him to get up, which he obliged to with an groan.

"Sorry to interrupt ya, but we have a problem that only a Charmed One can solve."

Paige gave his a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Have you tried the other two?"

"Well…" the Irish man paused, "Your our favorite."

Paige side glanced at Henry who was obviously getting a kick out of this. She hit his shoulder.

"Well, I appreciate the fan base, but-"

"Aw, come on Paige," Henry said, "you can't let them down. Magic calls. I'll just eat my taco's while you're out, and then we'll finish when you come back."

Paige turned to the leprechaun, "Okay, let's go."

They appeared in the familiar land where the leprechauns lived along with other mythical creatures. Paige looked around in search for the problem.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" the man asked, "What's wrong! Look around you, what do ya see?"

Paige looked a little closer. Then slowly it hit her. No one was there. She took a few steps forward and hit something.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, sor-"

Paige stopped her apology when she couldn't see anyone around her.

"-ry. Who did I just bump into?"

"How should I know? Everyone's invisible!"

Paige turned to him.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, that's why I called ya," he told her, "Everyone's invisible thanks to a spell from a mean, mean troll and-"

"Troll?" she repeated, "You know what, I'm not shocked."

"Like I was sayin'," the leprechaun said, "a troll cast a spell, and now everyone's invisible. To break the spell, you need to vanquish the troll"

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a video game?"

Paige orbed back home an hour later with troll goop all over her jacket. She unzipped it and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Henry?"

She looked around the kitchen and living room.

"Henry?"

She walked back to the bedroom and was quickly pulled inside and kissed passionately. They got a little farther than they did before, him managing to unhook her bra from the back, and her getting his shirt off, when Paige heard that familiar jingling.

"Paige, no," Henry groaned.

"Last time," Paige said, "I hope."

Henry backed up and let her off the wall. Paige pouted, then orbed.

"Paige!" Piper called again.

She and Phoebe saw orbs then Paige who looked pissed off. They took in her appearance.

"Did we interrupt something?" Phoebe asked, giggling slightly.

"This better be good," Paige muttered.

"Yeah," Piper chuckled, "it is. There's a demon on the loose and we need the power of three."

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me," Paige groaned.

She followed her sisters up the stairs, pouting a little.

"Would we drag you out of bed if it wasn't necessary?" Piper asked.

Paige frowned, "We hadn't even gotten to the bed."

"Aw," Phoebe consoled, "Sorry, Paige, but duty calls."

"Whatever."

They stopped in the basement, and Paige tried to straighten herself up.

Paige orbed back home just as the sky started to darken. The demon had been a little more difficult than expected, and a lot more nasty than the troll.

"This day so did not go my way."

She took off her shirt in the process of walking to the bathroom, and let it fall onto the tiled floor. She looked up when she heard the water turn on to fill the tub.

"Henry."

She smiled. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, putting the top back on the bottle of scented bubble bath.

"Yeah, I thought you might want a hot bubble bath," he said, "or need one."

Paige smiled softly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She came over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been a long day."

She felt his deep chuckle vibrating from his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Maybe," she sighed.

She reached over and turned off the water; the tube was full enough. She kissed Henry's lips.

"You wanna join me?"

* * *

And there you have it. Yeah....... Hm..... So yeah, I'm gonna go post another story now.


End file.
